Truth Out: The True Meaning Of Bionic
by vampirehunter555
Summary: "Being Bionic isn't easy. I thought it was hard to keep my family's secret in Mission Creek. Now in Seaford, it's even harder with caring friends who want to know your every secret. We can just hope old enemies didn't follow us here."-Leo. Sequel to Truth Out!
1. Prologue

**Ok guys finally here's the sequel! Let's get started with the prologue! I don't own Lab Rats! Enjoy!**

A mysterious man watched as Leo and his family went into their car and drove away. As soon as they drove away. Their home exploded. Everything they left behind in Mission Creek was gone. The mysterious man wondered where they were going. He looked at his GPS and connected it to Davenport's car. From the looks of it, they were going to Seaford. Seaford, Calforina. The man's plan has changed a little but not much. Soon he would destroy those bionics and have his revenge on Donald Davenport.


	2. A New Hometown

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! Read Truth Out or this story will not make any sense to you! I don't own Lab Rats or references to Kickin' It! Enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

"Big D, why did it take us ten hours to get to Seaford! It's in Calforina, just like Mission Creek!" I yelled at my step-father.

"I know! Because Mr. Davenport went in circles for eight hours," Adam said.

"No I didn't," Big D lied.

"Ya you did, we passed that same McDonalds restruant one thousand times!" Bree screamed.

"Donald, honey, she has a point," Tasha said.

"I know why Mr. Davenport has been going around in circles for eight hours," Chase said.

"No you don't," Big D said.

"Yes, I do. You have been going around in circles to keep our old enemies back at Mission Creek of our tail," Chase said.

"Ok, maybe you do know," Big D said.

"Big D, can't they just track this car and know where we are," I said.

"Yes but," Big D said as he ran the car into the grass and stopped the car.

"We will be walking to our other car, which is a block from here parked at McDonalds," Big D said.

"Great hop on guys, I'll super speed us there," Bree said.

"Bree we're walking there," Big D told her.

"What?! No super speeding!" Bree yelled.

"Bree, people will hear you!" I yelled at her.

"Before we start walking, we better turn off you four's GPS locatators," Big D stated.

Big D went into our systems through the car and shut the GPS locatators off. He also turned the car invisible and intangible, meaning you can't touch it anyway, your hand will go right through it. After that, we starting walking towards the McDonalds.

**At McDonalds...(Still Leo's POV)**

We finally arrived at McDonalds. Big D went into the grass, and pressed a button. A car appeared. It looked exactly like our other one. We got into the car and drove for a hour before meeting a sign we had been waiting for.

**_Welcome to Seaford!_**

Finally we are here. We drove for twenty more minutes until we arrived at our new home. It looked so small. Big D opened the door and we went in. Woah! It's so huge in here, compared to outside. This looks to be a very good hiding spot.

"Looks can be deceiving, aye?" Big D asks smirking at us.

"Yeah, they can!" I said.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and I looked around amazed until a very familiar icon popped up.

"Hello, friends. Or should I say you aren't my friends because I hate you," Eddie said.

"Did you really have to bring Eddie back?" Bree asked.

"Well yeah! He is our smart home security system," Big D said.

Oh Why! When did things go so wrong!

**Ok guys! That's the end of the chapter. Sorry it was short. The next one will be longer! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. I just need a little help. Until next time!**


	3. New Life

**Ok guys here's the chapter! Sorry I haven't updated since August 8, Today is August 18! I was kinda on Writers Block. ****I hope you enjoy the chapter! I don't own Lab Rats or references to Kickin' It! Sorry for the wait! The lab in this chapter is the one introduced in Mission: Mission Creek High! Enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

After exploring upstairs, we decided to go to the lab. When we got down there it looked awesome. The floors could lower. I just couldn't believe all the upgrades. After a while of looking around we decided to go upstairs.**  
**

"So Big D, what now?" I asked.

"Well you guys are gonna be homeschooled," Big D said.

"Mr. Davenport, why can't we just go to school here?!" Bree asked.

"Because Douglas could track us here! Therefore you four are being homeschooled and that's all there is to it!"

"Ugh this is so unfair!" Bree yelled, super speeding down to the lab.

"And I thought Adam was stupid," Chase said.

"Well at least I am taller than you," Adam said.

"Well Bree and Leo are shorter than me!" Chase yelled set Adam.

"Hey!" I yelled at Chase.

"You two are still short in my eyes," Adam said to us.

"Well I am going to my room," I said.

"Ok," They all said.

**In Leo's Room (Still Leo's POV)**

I closed the door to my room. I then went to my big folder on my bed. Took out a sheet of paper. I was hoping to write a letter to Janelle. I started writing.

_Dear Janelle,_

_I am sure you are wondering why I am not at school, I have moved to Seaford. Sorry I didn't tell you about it. I hope you get this letter, I hope you can come to Seaford,_

_Love,_

_Leo_

I folded the piece of paper. I then got an envelope out, put down Janelle's address in Mission Creek. I then put the piece of paper in the envelope. I then put a stamper on. I then went to our mail box and put the flag up.

I hope it finds it's way to Mission Creek. I look over at the wall to see a picture. It's me and Janelle two months ago when we started dating.

"Ya, it will get there," I say to myself smiling.

I wonder what the others are doing.

**Nobody's POV**

Bree was looking at the wall in the corner of the lab. She had left all of her friends in Mission Creek. Caitlin, some of the cheerleaders. She hated that she couldn't at least go to this school and make new friends. That's it! She was going to that school. She didn't care if it was public. She was going, starting tomorrow. Bree smiled. she couldn't wait to make new friends, and maybe get a new boyfriend.

Chase was in a mess. His family was in a mess. He felt completely useless here. What could he do. He couldn't repair friendships. He couldn't automatically bring people here. He looked exactly like Douglas. It scared him how much he looked like Douglas. His siblings knew it too. They never said anything. They just teased them. Sometimes Leo would stop it, but not always. What could he do? Nothing.

Adam was trying to process what just happened. Oh well. He'll just bionic bother toss Chase.

**Leo's POV**

Wow I come downstairs only for the downstairs to be empty. All if a sudden, I heard my stomach growled. Must be hungry. I go to the fridge to see a note. It's from my mom.

_Sorry sweetie to leave ya home alone, Adam, Chase, Donald, and I went to the store to get groceries. Donald told me for you to keep an eye on Bree. Make sure she doesn't try anything._

_Love,_

_Your mom, Tasha Davenport_

So, where's Bree? Oh, yeah. The lab. I better go down go the lab.

**Well that's the chapter. Hope you liked it. PM me what you want to have happen next, I might use it. Review please also! Until next time!**


	4. Crazy Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since August 18. Today is August 31. I have kinda been busy with high school. Also somebody reviewed my Hypno Leo story asking when it will be updated. I will be rebooting the story after I finish this story. It will be a spin off sequel to this story! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I don't own Lab Rats or Kickin' It references! ****Enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

I ran down to the lab to see how Bree is doing, and she's not there! Figures she couldn't handle staying here and not going to school. This is one of those times you wish you had geo-leaping. Well who knows where she is by now. The school?! Or even worse.

**Chase's POV**

Mr. Davenport dragged Adam and I over here to the mall to help with Tasha.

"Mr. Davenport, why did you take Adam and I out in public. We are not supposed to be here," I said.

"Um, Chase, they don't keep track of kid's names," Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport, what about the checkout station. Douglas will be sure to find out then," I said.

"Well I honestly think we should get some meat while we are here," Adam said.

Mr. Davenport and I glared at him. I wonder how Bree and Leo are doing right now.

**Nobody's POV**

Bree was outside of Seaford High. She was about to enter but then she heard a voice.

"Bree, stop"

She turned around only to be faced with Leo.

"Leo," Bree said.

**Meanwhile... (Nobody's POV)**

Principal Perry was walking the hallways. She wondered why the Davenport's weren't at school at all this week. She wanted to blackmail the Davenports. But now that they are gone, she can't do that. It was so infuriating to her. She, Terry Cherry Perry, would get to the bottom of this. She would figure out where the Davenport's were.

**Chase's POV**

You would think after ten times of explaining to Adam why we use money and not leprechaun coins he would get it. Of course, though, he is Adam. I should expect it.

"Hey Chase, do you think I could bionic brother toss you when we get home," Adam asked me.

We are in the checking aisle.

"Ok, we got all that we need, right, Tasha?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yep," Tasha said.

Finally after checking this stuff out we can go home.

**Meanwhile... (Nobody's POV)**

Principal Perry checked the student cameras around everywhere in Mission Creek. She really had no idea why she had installed them everywhere in Mission Creek. Time to find out where they are. She looked at the cameras she put in their house. Empty. The house was empty. Where could they have gone?! All of a sudden, she felt somebody tap her shoulder. She turned around. It was a mysterious man.

"Hey, do you need help tracking the Davenports," The man said.

"Ya!" Perry screamed.

"Well then I am your guy," The man said.

The man was none other than Douglas Davenport, but Perry didn't know that. Soon Adam, Bree, and Chase would be his.

**Chase's POV**

We managed to finally finish checking out all of the stuff we bought without a problem. We were finally getting in the car to go home. I wonder how Bree and Leo are doing.

**Leo's POV**

"Bree we gotta go home," I said.

"Leo you don't understand," Bree said.

"I do, you want to go to school. Not happening, Bree. You know why," Leo said.

"Fine, but you're gonna have to fight me for me to go home," Bree said.

Great, I have to fight my step-cousin, just the day I wanted.

**To be continued...**

**Ok that's the chapter! Sorry if it was short. Bree vs. Leo, who do you think will win?! Who do you think should win?! Surprised that Douglas is back and so soon?! Review please! Don't expect me to make whatever person you wanna win, win though. PM me if you have any ideas for this story, I might use them in the future. See ya next time!**


	5. Leo VS Bree

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated since August 31. Today is September 29. ****You guys ready for the fight, bring it on! I don't own Lab Rats or Kickin' It! Enjoy!**

**Leo's POV**

Man, does Bree really wanna do this?! She must be crazy. We are step-cousins. The step in cousins doesn't mean hurt or destroy last time I checked. I backed up a step.

"Nervous, Leo? Too scared to fight me?!" Bree asked.

"Well, yeah we're siblings, well step-siblings, but you know what I mean," I said.

She nodded in understanding.

"Let's go home," I said.

"Shake on it," Bree said.

I agreed and shacked her hand. I noticed her one hand was behind her back. Was she double-crossing me?! I let go of her hand.

"Are you double-crossing me?!" I asked.

"No..." Bree said obviously lying.

"Bree, I know you're lying, now let's go home now!" I said.

"No!" She screamed at me.

She then super sped into me, knocking me a few feet backwards.

"You want a fight, Bree?! Then fine!" I said getting into a fighting stance.

**Chase's POV**

Adam and I just got home from the mall. Apparently, Tasha had a news conference she had to go to, so Mr. Davenport is driving her there. I decided to sit on the coach while Adam gets us some beverages. I wonder where Bree and Leo are? It's awfully quiet here. All of a sudden, I feel coldness go down my shirt, making me shiver. I looked to see Adam had purposely spilled my beverage down my shirt.

"Adam!" I yelled at him.

"What having a cold day, Chasey?" Adam asked with a goofy grin on his face.

I sighed. When can I have a day that is normal?!

**Douglas' POV**

Yes! Finally after searching for days, I have finally found them! They are in Seaford. At McDonalds?! I know my brother has a big belly but seriously?! I thought he was trying to eat healthy! What are they doing there?! Are they hiding there somewhere or are they just eating there? Well, there is only one way to find out. Looks like I am going to Seaford! I went outside, to my car, hopped in, and drove off. I am coming kids! Be prepared to see daddy again!

"Muhahahahhahaha!" I evilly laughed.

**Leo's POV**

Bree threw her first punch at me which got me square in the face. I then proceeded to get up, but she flipped and slammed meback down. With her super speed, I am never gonna end this! Wait, unless I use my ice vision. I turned my head and got up. Before she slammed back down I turned on my ice vision and shot it at Bree. It froze her one second before her hands collided with my back again. Wow, I won! But that seemed too easy. I took a look at Bree. I see her hands moving slowly and her eyes slowly starting to blink. She is thawing herself free with her super speed! I have to think of a plan. She cant technically see me yet. Wait a second, I still haven't used my invisibility! Just as I was done thinking about my plan, Bree broke the ice. I turned my invisibility on. Bree then became clueless to what was gonna happen in the next few seconds.

"Leo, where are you, face me you little coward!" Bree yelled.

Ok, I'll admit that hurt a bit. I went up and kicked her leg. Without balance, she fell down.

"One, I am not short!" I said.

As she got up, I stopped her, grabbed her by the hand and flipped her.

"Two, I am not a coward!" I said.

She got up again!

_Man, I wish she would just freeze, I thought._

I opened my eyes to see Bree frozen in place. She wasn't moving at all! Her feet were in the air like she was gonna come and try to attack me. Man, I froze Bree in time! This means I have time travel abilities! Cool!

"Well, we all know who won this fight," I smirked in victory.

**So how was the chapter? Did you except that special Douglas POV and/or that Leo won and discovered another hidden ability? Uh oh, Douglas knows they're in Seaford, will he find them? Hope you liked the chapter. See ya next time! PM me or Review if you have any ideas! And just please plain Review! Ok bye!**


End file.
